


Life-Changing Decision

by Miroya



Category: SpellForce (Video Games)
Genre: DotP sucks, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroya/pseuds/Miroya
Summary: Real story of this quest, or what happened behind the scenes.





	Life-Changing Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Судьбоносное решение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516884) by Миройя. 

(The action takes place on the square of the city of Shadows._ Nightsong_, gleaming dirty-green, stands under a withered tree with a sad look on her face. _Craig Un'Shallach_, _Shadow Warrior_ and _Shaikan Elder_ appears).  
  
  
Nightsong: Father? Is that you?  
Craig: _(with cold as Tirganach glacier voice)_ What. You. Did. With. My. Daughter?  
Shaikan Elder: _(tries to hide)_  
Shadow Warrior: Don’t worry Craig, it’s all right. We tried transforming Empress to Shadow for saving her life, but something went wrong…  
Craig: I’ll kill you with my bare hands, Shadowpiece. Then something with you will go wrong.  
Shadow Warrior: Why are you so nervous? Nightsong fought this transformation so fiercely that she might become a Norcaine again. Or not to. It’s your choice, Empress.  
Nightsong: Are you joking? I want to go home, my reforms are not complete, new Dracon caste needs a leader, my people in Shalibar only eat frozen fish… Who will take care of it, if not me?  
Craig: _(with pride)_ That’s my girl.  
Nightsong: So I am leaving now. Thanks for all that you did for me, Shadow Warrior.  
Shadow Warrior: You’re welcome.  
  
Voice from the sky: No, no, no, it’s no good!  
All the characters: Why?  
Voice from the sky: Good quest should be dramatic, complicated, emotional… Or players would get bored! Here is my plan. Nightsong, you want to be a Shadow!  
Nightsong: For what? I haven’t lost my mind yet. My body of blood and flesh is good enough for me, though it troubles me sometimes.  
Voice from the sky: You tired from the Empress crown and want to be free.  
Nightsong: Oh really? I took care of my people and was trying to be worthy of my father from childhood, and now, when I got what I wanted, you say me “just quit”? And which freedom awaits me in Shadow World, if I know nothing about this place?  
Voice from the sky: You WANT to be a Shadow and it’s not a discussion. So, then you, Craig. You don’t approve that and trying to stop Nightsong…  
Craig: Of course. Should I think my arguments carefully?  
Voice from the sky: Nah. You will yell, try to force Nightsong make a decision, and acting like an “evil father”. That’s so dramatic…  
Craig: No one’s confused that I'm older than seven hundred years and learned how to control myself since the day I was created, and that I love my daughter more than life itself?  
Voice from the sky: Nevermind.  
Craig: I just can’t be so emotional, I’m a dark elf after all!  
Voice from the sky: You’ll learn. And if you keep arguing, in SF3 you’ll get a sweet tearful love story – and a lot of fans who will sob on it and pity you…  
Craig:_ (screams like in SW intro before his death)_ Noooooooooooooo!..  
Voice from the sky: Yeah, it’s working! Now Shadow Warrior. You’re in love with Nightsong.  
Shadow Warrior: Me???  
Voice from the sky: Well, not me.  
Shadow Warrior: No one is confused that I’m a Shadow more than twenty years already? I can’t even remember who I was before the transformation, man or woman, which love you talking about?!  
Voice from the sky: And you’re not confused that you’re a Shaikan and a Shadow at the same time?  
Shadow Warrior: I am. But I didn’t write this scenario.  
Voice from the sky: Then shut up. Ah, one more thing – you had an affair with Phoenixguardian and left her before completing the transformation.  
Shadow Warrior: Charming. She knows?  
Voice from the sky: Why do you care?  
Shadow Warrior: I just want to know – who’s next, who should I date else? Lena? Cenwen? Craig? Unnamed orc from my rune army?  
Voice from the sky: Jokes aside! Shaikan, why are you silent?  
Shaikan Elder: I’m trying to make sense of what is happening...  
Voice from the sky: You’ll have to resolve that problem like an unbiased judge.  
Shaikan Elder: Why me? I have my own stuff to deal with. Can they themselves handle it?  
Voice from the sky: Who is the Main Hero there? You’re here for resolving ALL the problems.  
Shaikan Elder: All right, all right. How much experience points I’ll get for this?  
Voice from the sky: Not much really, but you’ll get an armour or an amulet in reward also.  
Shaikan Elder: Nice. What I must to do?  
Voice from the sky: You’ll collect material, find arguments pro and contra, tell Nightsong all, and give her an advice whom she should become.  
Shaikan Elder: Wait a minute. Neither Shadow Warrior nor Craig can give Nightsong advices to not force her, and I have to make this decision for her in fact? Where’s the logic? Voice from the sky: …  
All the characters: We don’t want to be a part of it!  
  
_(Long pause)._  
  
Voice from the sky: Pleeeeease… this is necessary to save the world… The game already lost popularity, we need new add-on to keep last remaining fans. And ending will clear up that all of this was a vision of Hokan Ashir…  
Shadow Warrior: What do you think, colleagues?  
Craig: Absolutely absurd. But if that need for world saving… I’m used for it.  
Nightsong: I guess that I can bear it for a short time. (to the Shaikan Elder) But don’t you dare to advice me becoming a Shadow!.. I’ll cut you up into pieces.  
Shaikan Elder: Chill out, I’ll do everything in the best possible way. I’m agree too.  
Voice from the sky: Let’s get started, ladies and gentlemens! Time is running out.  
  
Nightsong: Father? Is that you?..


End file.
